User talk:JinRenegade
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tom Clancy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Antonio Maldini page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JamesTFord1987 (Talk) 11:42, April 23, 2010 Nice Work Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for the hard work. Haven't seen someone edit that much at one time in a while. I agree with your user page, our EndWar pages could use some extra info. Anything you can add would be appreciated. Just a heads up though, when uploading an image we ask two things, the first is that if you don't know the copyright of an image than select the fairuse one "this will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law" and also to categorize your images by entering the category into summary field when uploading. The character images would be placed in Category:Character Images and your avatar image would be under Category:User Images. You can see a complete list of the image categories at Category:Images. This just saves others time in the long run. Other than that great work here.-- 09:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Roger O.K, sorry, didn't know that there were categories. I will upload all future images in the right category. :Don't worry about it at all, it really wasn't that big of a deal, just more of a heads up. Also, the best way to respond to message would be to leave a message on my talk page, I just happened to come across your response because I saw your "what the heck" message on the recent changes. But that's up to you, there are a lot of people who only stick to their own talk pages.-- 08:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) WHOA What The Heck? I tried to add a new Panther 1A3 image on the Panther Article - Vehicle Template, but instead it just removed all the text and everything inside the template. So, I decided to make a new one, but it won't let me add anything to it. Whats going on here? :I went and added the infobox for Panther 1A3 article and it worked just fine. When your entering text into the brackets of the Vehicle template it's actually just displaying information into a template from another page, so unless you go and create something like Template:Vehicle it won't show up (we've tried to come up with every template needed so this shouldn't be an issue). Also, that article had an outdated template on it with too many options, you can simply copy and paste an up-to-date template from the bottom of the Template:Vehicle page. You can see all of the template categories at Category:Template. The one you were looking for is in Category:Infobox Templates. The template page also has a brief description of what each category holds so you can easily find what your looking for. Hope this helps.-- 08:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Categories When placing categories on the images you need to put a and around the entire category for it to create the link, just a heads up.-- 16:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) When adding categories to articles make sure to add the right one. A tank should not be listed as a command vehicle. Using a info box may also add a category, so when you use a infobox, make sure to use the right infobox. Yhuuzan Vong 15:01, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : that was a real example, but I already removed the category. By the way when you leave a comment make sure to sign it using: ~~~~ Yhuuzan Vong 15:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Help Hi im Nitsuj77 i need your help.My 11 year old son wants to read tom clancy novels, what books would you reccommend? Thanks Nitsuj77